


Continuation of Zero

by bakuhighfly



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuhighfly/pseuds/bakuhighfly
Summary: After the war.《续零》存文。





	

神父第一次造访隐藏在冬木市根系深处的卫宫宅，指引他的不是主，而是复生的吉尔伽美什。

他抛弃曾荒废他经年累月的信仰“很久”了，对他来说，久到不必记得那个截点，那段信仰些什么而让每个日落时分长短参差的日子，也不值得留恋。

开始寻找自身不作为英灵或者人类的新娱乐的英雄王比战争期间更频繁地不见踪影。在那些时间内，绮礼披着继续留在冬木所需要的外壳工作。他早起、礼拜，站在祭台周围向信众传播福音，他们这没有唱诗班，但他胸膛里一如既往地上演着如同圣光眷顾般虚假的震动。

像他之前的生命那样，绮礼只是安静地沉默。他没有散尽爆发过后余热的灵魂被他与之割裂的理性雪藏，他对此感到过懊恼，强烈地不满足，直到对空虚的习惯使他很快把它们抛诸脑后。

一年前那场爆炸和大火，令他在如此狭小的毁灭里尝到了愉悦的甘美。欲望来之不易，他非常感恩，然而战争到底结束了。他已经忍受这个被打断一半腿骨，就要跪伏在脚下的怪物二十多年，就证明他是可以忍耐的。他可以忍耐孤寂。就像他眼前一片黑暗，无声，犹如活在井中，就算这样，他的意志也足以支撑他到完美的愉悦被抓在手中的那刻。

从不享受欲望的人意志强大，他知道自己以前就是这样的人。惟有忍耐到底的必然得救。他每夜入睡前对着虚无祷告。

这种安慰终究只是持续到秋冬之交为止。在他日后想起的记忆里，那个占碧波涟漪的分量的清晨，似乎陡然岔向了朝阳，与黑夜分离得迫不及待。教堂的琉璃窗户在墙壁两侧对串起细细的金丝绸，大十字架受红色血水施洗般泛着让人难以忍受的光泽。绮礼晨练回来后被惊得呆住，他忽然发现这个世界上还留着那么多的美丽，这刺痛他的心脏。他躲入无光照耀的浴室琢磨这是为什么，今天为什么会变得有所不同。当思索无疾而终时，他只有带着浸过冷水的脸和双手走出来。

吉尔伽美什正在外面面朝着他。

“你回来了。”绮礼避开自己窝藏起来时积蓄在身前的热量，他闻到吉尔伽美什身上流连在许多不同的夜晚的气息。

吉尔伽美什歪着头，原本耽于散漫的视线在进入跟他对视的隧道时凝聚成蛇。

吉尔伽美什发现了些什么，绮礼站住不动。是新的东西，他的反常，他知道。吉尔伽美什会把这个讯息传达给他，并且无论如何，剖析他，点明他，进而可能教诲他，这就要看吉尔伽美什的心情，绮礼久违地感到振奋。

“你一直待在这？”吉尔伽美什指的是教堂，他作出肯定的答复。战争结束后，他忙于正式交接父亲的职位，打扫所有普通人能够察觉的魔术遗迹，很少能够离开教堂之外。想想跟他短暂际遇过的那份快乐，这种孤独又平板生活……多么残酷啊。绮礼对以前的代行者言峰绮礼，神父言峰绮礼，或者就只是言峰绮礼，他有很多这样无意义的名称，而他不过是一个迷茫的魔鬼——生出怜悯的感觉。

吉尔伽美什笑了笑，流露出绮礼在这一年都没怎么见到过的蔑视。

“竟然到了如此狂躁的地步，已经无法掩盖你的不安了吗，绮礼？难道说，你得到愉悦的途径真的如此不可变通……我不得不认为，即使是你，走在现在那两边就只有沙子和仙人掌的路上，也应该开始觉得无趣了。身为一个肉眼凡胎，你始终存在着会令我失望的本质。”

绮礼没有出声，他不着急辩解，吉尔伽美什的训导即使是即兴的，依然遵循欲扬先抑的原则。他的振奋盘踞在腹部，还不用立刻就驱走它。

笑声听起来令人激动。“顽固是愚蠢的表现。“吉尔伽美什果然一一道来，绮礼听着，”圣杯的碎片早已消失，你却对怀抱过它的人留下的指纹念念不忘……你在被什么所左右？卫宫切嗣，他不是你的同类的打击，圣杯不能带给你终极的埋怨，虽然你口口声声说这要靠你自己来寻找。”吉尔伽美什耸了耸肩膀，“还是你苟活在这世上，所必须仰仗的技艺？它让你可怜地被圈在追逐圣杯这个唯一的毁灭之法上？”

吉尔伽美什的直白代表了自己反常的严重程度，不过，他的意思难不成是要自己摘下十字架，走到大街上去，做个恐怖分子，还是类似的什么反社会角色吗？绮礼在内心笑起来。

他虽然知道自己黑暗的本性，但是在生存这点上，使愉悦依然能够在属于他的此间停留的前提，他却跟正常人一样无法不当回事。这有些可笑，一颗被约束在伦常和法治下的坏心啊，就像空着双手去攻打天使守卫的伊甸园。

“沙子和仙人掌……你到达了美洲。看样子那里特色的萧条很得你青睐。”

没有对这话有什么反应，绮礼接着向吉尔伽美什说：“要让全世界都一下变成那个样子，甚至更悲惨的画面，也只有圣杯才做得到。”

绮礼从吉尔伽美什身边经过去，“我从不怀疑圣杯给我的期待。人类终将自我毁灭，但是能够毁掉人类最后的希望的，只有圣杯。”

“如果是毁掉人类最后的希望，不是有一个人，在一年前就尽管尝试过了吗？”

绮礼在笑声中停下来，侧头看那个对于他漫不经心的态度貌似毫无愤懑的王。受肉成人和与俗物相处，这一年让吉尔伽美什除了说话外，其他的大都都跌落在他以前只会俯视的，被他视为堆满不屑入目的贡品的祭坛上。绮礼本来就没有形成过奉承他的概念，适应并偶尔驾驭一下这种变化，并不是很难。

吉尔伽美什未必把自己看成高于玩具的东西，自己却将他当成亦师亦友，这实际上不利于他们的相处。特别是考虑到，这可能还要持续往后相当长的一段时间。

驯服英雄王而不被发现，是绮礼在这无聊的日常生活里展开的一个小小的计划。绮礼不想费力去想吉尔伽美什是怎么评断自己的，这样反而更加冒险，会触怒他。

“不对，应该是两个人。”吉尔伽美什止住发笑，“方式不同，可惜都失败了。真是悲哀啊，连本王都要忍不住为此惋惜。”

绮礼想了一会，“你说的，是我和卫宫切嗣吗？”

“一个为了阻止圣杯破坏世界而破坏圣杯，一个为了破坏世界而想要杀了前者，把圣杯夺过来。问题是，圣杯也许可以破坏，也许可以拯救这个世界。只不过有人错把毁灭当成拯救，有人还不知道，他的愿望就是毁灭……你们的错误是多么机缘巧合，是多么对称的一双遗憾。为了同时实现你们的愿望，圣杯的确煞费苦心。”

“可是，你说过是我们赢了……圣杯选择的是我。”

“不然。”吉尔伽美什就像在讨论今天的天气那样，随便就推翻了自己先前那个至关重要，相当于落定尘埃之举的结论。

他伸手在窗户上的水汽中间按下去，划出一条垂直的裂谷。“我那个时候被圣杯蒙骗了。如今想起这件罪不可赦之事，我便告诉你。卫宫切嗣的从者，那个痴心妄想的小姑娘，她受命破坏圣杯。但是，圣杯真的被破坏了吗？——真的能破坏得了吗？就凭她手中的那把剑，一柄本该献祭于召唤她的圣杯，区区一个英灵所持有的，却能够杀死自己的剑，真的会被圣杯所容许，然后挥向自己吗？”

从吉尔伽美什的语气中听不出他是否在讽刺中包裹着怒火，可能是肉身所限的缘故，王的愤怒已经远不是上古那样地持久和盛大了。绮礼右臂上剩余的咒令一瞬间在皮下隐隐作痛。

他被刺激得回应说：“圣杯可能并没有想到过这样意外的结局。毕竟没有主上，或者从者，会不想要圣杯。”

“噢？”

绮礼明显地知道他说错了，卫宫切嗣，那就是这样一个超脱于异类的异类。他简直不是人，能拒绝掉一碗冬雪纷飞的夜里摆在眼前的甜汤。这样一个……不知还算不算真正意义上，只会以牺牲为原则的人类，到底是愚者？还是对于做愚者，已经毫无知觉？

绮礼这一年无法静下心来去做过多的思考。卫宫切嗣这个名字令他生气，烦躁，不甘。“卫宫切嗣”，他无数次地即使在战后，也坐在休息前的床沿上把这个名字塞进嘴里咀嚼，用力地嚼，大声地吮吸，在深夜发出令人毛骨悚然的吸咂声，令他的下颌酸痛，接着吐出一直就是苦味的残渣。

他不明白。世界上当然还会存在跟自己相似的人，可为什么卫宫切嗣不是那个人呢？

他不是，却被命运安置在自己的近前，伪装在跟自己一样的皮囊下，引诱自己去接近，抓取。如果他是，就可以跟自己作伴，那再好不过，即使得不到答案也没关系，因为他们合起来就是“二”，而不再是“一”了，如果他们能够互相探索，那两个人终会有看穿对方和自己的一天，从而理解自己的意义。

可他不是，到了最后的最后，终于被他在圣杯里面所了解到的那个人，却竟然不是。

主一定是在为我的背弃而施罚我。绮礼的嘴角弯起来，主知道我迟早会背弃他，所以报复。

吉尔伽美什转过身瞟见他脸上跟笑容相仿的表情，情不自禁地愉悦了，这是他少有的几回从绮礼身上感受到这个。于是他多少像是回馈般靠到石灰刷过的墙上。

“圣杯不曾崩毁，它许每一个活下来的人以奖赏。你，卫宫，我，还有那名剑兵。我们都得到了最想要的事物。圣杯示范给了你心目中完美的世界，卫宫看到了他所希望的‘毁坏的圣杯’，我有了肉身和现在这些供奉——我很满意。我想，那个小姑娘应该也已经回到了她的时代，去再一次随她那懵懵懂懂的脑子，获救，或者轮回万劫不复吧。圣杯不是人，绮礼，它不会有人那样的想法。它对卫宫切嗣没有恨的想法，对你没有偏心的想法，对任何人都没有，它只是个装愿望的容器。无论多么崇高的理念，和多么污秽的恶意往里丢入，都是搅成一团的泥，圣杯不会对它们的好坏加以甄别，更不会考虑自己会为此受益还是受损。它无差别地吸收和实现愿望，这就是它能够做到的。与我们在杯中目遇的安哥拉•曼纽，也只是一个自以为无上无比无等，融合了世上最伟大的奇迹，却被关在奇迹运作的铁律中，要靠施愿者来释放他，否则不得自由的杂种罢了。”

光线无缝不钻地照进来，烫在绮礼吸热性很好的前襟周围，令他的胸口升起曾经快要熄灭又重获新生般的炙热。

“所以圣杯选择了面见卫宫切嗣，而不是我。”微微抠紧指头，绮礼看着前方的某处，眼神却比往常显得更加空洞。

“因为我的无知，我无法契合它想要出生，然后毁灭这个世界的愿望……我本来可以满足它的，吉尔伽美什。我错过了圣杯。”

他错过了这一生之中可能最震撼，甚至心肌梗塞而死的那个晚上。

“虽然如此，不也正如你所愿吗？”吉尔伽美什笑得声音都发起抖来，他一边喘着气，一边不无慈爱地开解他说，“这么久以来我的确太过忽略你这个野犬一样到处徘徊着翻找垃圾的灵魂了……对于现在的你，我很失望，也很高兴。你想要求知答案那天说过的话，不要忘了，圣杯已经把最美好的部分留待于你，现在懊悔没有用处，一点也没有。”

绮礼对上吉尔伽美什那对冰冷的瞳仁，蛇在里面有些威胁地吐着信子。

“你知道，往自己经过的路不停地回头看的是什么样的贱业。”

绮礼在原地站了一会，返身朝过道的尽头走去。今天是星期日，他得做好礼拜的准备。

“确定不再洗一次澡吗，你的扣眼里可是都渗出黑泥了——今日格外肮脏的神父啊！”

吉尔伽美什在他身后唏嘘，听到他关上浴室门时，绮礼转过了拐角。他体内过于充盈的魔力在空荡的心房里冲撞着，几乎失控地将杂质透析出体外，像干掉的泥一样剥落——的确是吉尔伽美什所见的黑泥。

黑泥今天不只崩开了他极限的容量，冲出了他的身体，而且还滴出了他的任何一根毛发，流经了他的周身。

感谢。绮礼默念这两个字，在仿佛能感觉到泥泞的地上拔足前行着，溢流很快被止住。

教堂正厅隐晦的光芒迎向他，绮礼在进去前停下来捻起胸口的十字架，送上虔诚的一吻。

他明白了他该怎么做。

*

门铃声响起，卫宫士郎用一分钟来到了自家的大门边，一个接近门框的人影在开门后朝他笼罩下来。

“您好。”士郎有些发憷地将身子往后仰，戒备陌生人，尤其是看起来来路不明，至少表情说不上友善的陌生人的姿势，让他扶着门框的手留在那里。

“请问您有什么事吗？”

“我找你的父亲，”那个人的说话非常低沉，没有什么起伏。“卫宫切嗣。”

士郎即使还小，也听得出来绮礼不可能是来做客的。士郎不记得老爹有跟他说过今天有谁会来拜访。

“呃，是这样啊。能麻烦你在这等一会吗，我去问问老爹，看他认不认识你……请问你的名字是？”

士郎仰着头说，这个人实在太高了，省去了他用手挡住接近傍晚时刺眼的阳光。

“为什么不让他直接出来？看到我，他会知道我是谁。”

“因为老爹的身体状况不是太好，现在应该也才刚刚午觉起床吧。”男孩抓了抓头，一只手仍然放在门上，“我问了他之后会很快回来的……神父。”

士郎用意味着拒绝，不好意思的目光望着头顶的人。他忍不住盯了一会那个黄铜色的十字架，衬着黑色的衣服，十字架上的反光很是显眼。

士郎还没见过这种相对于他的年龄来说永远不够大的世界里的新奇玩意，第二次地，他将眼睛移了过去。男人点点头，不再坚持，退到门的一边让男孩把门关上。

士郎对着合起的门看了看，确定门安然不动，才跑回到屋里通向后院的起居室。

院子的走廊上，自己喝了一半的茶杯正放在托盘的右侧。左边是老爹的，隔着一盘草莓大福，正在冒出丝丝白气。

坐在那里的人显然还没动过。“士郎，来的人是谁？”穿着浴衣的中年男人回过头问他，离开枕头不久，发尾比其他时候倦怠不了许多地耷拉着，就连微笑时眯起来的眼睛也是。像是怕打扰到什么一样，士郎放慢脚步，朝他走过去。

“不知道，他不说他是谁，我让他照惯例先待在外面了。”  
偷看男人略带上思索的纹路的眼角，士郎拿起杯子喝了一口，望向院子的角落。

“倒是老爹你，干嘛等我呢，光看着不吃很难受吧？”

男人干笑起来，“啊，被你发现了。”

切嗣拿起一块大福动作夸张地送到嘴边，士郎看着他故意避免自己不高兴的样子又喝了一口茶，用杯子挡住笑意。

今天的甜点是他亲手做的。“那他长什么样子？有没有说他来做什么？”切嗣的指尖传来柔软易破的触感，他施加在糯米表皮上的力道也立刻跟着轻柔了几分。

士郎有些不爽，“是个神父，只说是来找你的。”士郎跪下来把手伸进装大福的盘子，卫宫切嗣似乎是没有听清，手指停顿，眼神凝固起来。他盯着院子经久没有新粉刷过的围墙，上面的砖缝之间涂满粉灰色的线条，好像突出了他以前从没注意过的，延伸向地面的一道裂缝。

没有预兆，刺目。

切嗣把大福放了回去，“抱歉，我耽误一下。”将盘着的腿打开站起来，士郎抬起头说：“要去见他了吗？”想跟着他一起，切嗣的手落在他小小的肩膀上。

“不用了，而且你也不要等我哦，我很快就回来。”

切嗣温和的笑容让士郎安心地重新跪坐下，看着他笼住袖子从房间的拉门晃出去。

脚步好像流畅了一些。士郎咬下手里的大福，酸甜的滋味在嘴里化开，他不禁舔了好几下嘴巴，感到更开心了。

老爹的精神和身体突然都在好转，是因为那个神父的到来吗？

一口气吃掉大福，士郎想那个看起来比较高大（虽然很崇拜老爹，不管“老爹做什么都是最棒的”这样认为着的士郎，也不得不承认）的神父，是老爹以前就认识的人吗？他们两个是朋友吗？

士郎不知道，他也不会去问。除非老爹主动跟自己提起，或者是显示出不介意自己问的样子。士郎抹干净手放在大腿上。他只希望代表了神明的神父能够不管会不会再来他们这个偏远，比起他以前生活的新都要冷清得多地方，给不信教的，可是同样受到不幸的病痛折磨的人，一个在火灾中救了自己，还收养变成了孤儿的自己的人，一些祝福，让他一直幸福快乐地生活下去，那就好了。

阳光撒在院子里的草木上，围绕在士郎身边，散发出了暖和的气息。

切嗣在袖子中握紧了从卧室抽屉里取出的枪，保养良好的枪面紧挨着皮肤，却没有被捂热，手指的感觉十分冰冷。

“言峰绮礼。”他直接地说道。

太阳就要下山了，现在似乎不是一个正常的家庭应有的待客时间。前院少许的边角上浸染着与黄昏的另一面光芒万丈相反的昏暗，缩在角落里，与屋檐底下那以眼睛看不到的规模扩大的影子两相顾盼，等待着不久后将会到来的汇合。

切嗣不自觉地绷紧身上任何一块能够被调动得起来的肌肉，他很懊恼，自己一年以来疏于保持锻炼是身体本身没办法跟上才导致的，可就连抓着枪都会发抖，那就是除了心理因素以外，没有别的了。

与以往无可比拟的虚弱，只有重新对上了最强劲的敌人，才显现出来。

切嗣叹息自己已经到了这个地步。跟肉体的衰弱不一样，他明白自己这一生就像一场高崖跳水，经过二十年的漫长的攀爬，到达了顶峰，却走到悬崖边上自己往下坠落，掉进他花费了那么多年和痛苦去强迫自己无视的那一汪荡漾而温存的深潭，随后他便一动也不想动，让自己急速下沉和漂流下去。好在，他脑中关于厮杀的那部分在用力逼迫着的某处，还能随着太阳光的消失而苏醒。

神父把这声呼唤当作打招呼，说起来，这还是他第一次从卫宫切嗣那听到自己的名字。绮礼几乎微笑。这种压抑着情绪，又在牙齿间立刻想把自己撕开的语气，也会被他收藏和珍视很久吧。因为他这辈子还从没有听到过谁这样叫他的名字——那里面包含着确凿的敌意。绮礼不想过快兴奋，但是卫宫切嗣相比起以前给自己的感觉，好像并没有本质的变化。

直至再次见到这个人，绮礼觉得他对自己来说，依旧有大部分是不可理喻的。

瞧他这身打扮，他的脸，还有他身后这间他准备要保护的屋子，和里面那个小男孩。可以想象他在知道门外的人是自己之前身上散发出颓废，但又很可惜不是绝望的东西。这些东西吸引他，让他想要毁灭掉。绮礼想尝试一下制造这个类型的痛苦，他还不知道这种痛苦该命名为什么，也许就叫卫宫切嗣的痛苦，不跟其他的痛苦一样。

绮礼以为这个人最值得毁灭的已经葬送在火海里了，谁知道，不，是他忘了，真是活该。吉尔伽美什大约也说过，是愚者、又是圣人的痛苦，必然终其一生都不会停歇吧。

面前的这个过去式的敌人把他的名字当做是痛苦再度来临的警钟，一声一声地敲打出来，这样的事实让绮礼心中的快乐就像涂在早餐面包上的蜂蜜，刷厚了一层又一层。

“你来这里做什么？”

绮礼在等他出来的时候观察一路通向这间古朴民居的道路，那是一种有异于他所熟知的宗教类型的洁净。余光中，红黄交错的落叶稀疏地贴在地面上，偶尔发出几下抖动，就像听到静谧的巷道里猛地吹过一阵风一样的咏唱，在诱惑它们挣开气压，起飞，和飘舞，飞向山坳无光的艰深处。门槛对面的卫宫切嗣就像在一面最坚硬的保护膜后静止着，他直视自己，绮礼为他的做法感慨。在来这里前他用最便捷的方法查清了卫宫切嗣现在的一切情况，可以说，那个人身上基本消失的魔术回路，藏在深山町这样一个没落的地方，是绮礼认为很适合一个失败的救世主的处境。

但彻底的一败涂地，又形容得不够恰当。

他不是还救起了一个孩子吗，像他这样子，能够录入到辞海的“悲哀”这个词的范例的人，却在行将破碎时捞回了一块碎片，绮礼由衷地感叹主的不公。

当然还有自己的走运。如果，卫宫切嗣在某种意义上真的已经死了，他要去哪里找一具可以填补自己刚掘出来的，这个崭新的坑位的尸体呢？

卫宫切嗣是最应该躺在里面，由自己为他撒上土的人。  
善始善终，吉尔伽美什为他指出这个方向，为他及时地开始剿灭连黑泥也忍不住外逃的空虚，他深深地庆幸着。

“我们也算认识的人吧，不管圣杯战争我们扮演的是什么角色，互相怎么看待对方，知道你留在冬木市，过来看看你，应该也是正常的。就我所知，你好像病得很重。”绮礼不含有恶毒地说，他是在陈述，切嗣的眉头还是皱起来。

“不劳烦，我们过得很好。”切嗣用空着的手去关门，走开这两个字还没有说出口，绮礼的手卡住门，切嗣后退，抽出枪瞄准他。

言峰绮礼像看不见那把枪似的，慢慢从口袋里掏出一个盒子。长方形，一颗子弹的厚度。切嗣看到那张面无表情的脸像是在笑，冷汗从背上滴落。

士郎还在院子里，切嗣在出玄关后就启动了整间屋子的防护结界。万一他被言峰绮礼杀死（这道结界花费他大量精力布下，力求牢固），言峰也无法到达院子外，被士郎目睹到这个人手上可能会沾着自己身上的一些什么。

虽然言峰见到士郎时什么也没做，切嗣怒不可遏地稍微压下了扳机。他不可能会相信，言峰怀着任何没有邪恶的目的找上门来。

“你记得你从我后面开的那一枪吗？”绮礼说，“那时我跪在地上，已经向你投降了。”

“记得，很遗憾，即使是那样也没能杀了你。”切嗣举枪的手纹丝不动，实际上这让他感到辛苦。一是他很长时间无法练习用枪了，二是随着天色暗沉，他害怕过长的对峙会让士郎好奇地走出来，或者更糟，他被自己大如不前的眼力害死，如果言峰是来复仇的。

他刀口舔血的生涯遇到的最可怕的敌人，可以在几秒之内就了结他现在衰微的性命。切嗣很清楚他们的能力差距到了哪个层面。他在圣杯被破坏那晚曾以为言峰绮礼确实死了，被争夺者一枪炸碎了心脏，可是在他终于清醒之后，回顾在黑泥席卷的火场上他亡魂般游荡着看见的那一幕，高处立着一个身披红色的影子，相对近处的废墟里，他看不清有什么人，但是那种集结惊讶、狂喜、渴望，继而在自己转身走开时掉进万丈深渊的眼神，却不得不使他确定其存在。

这个世界究竟还有多少不公平啊，切嗣坐在家里柔软的毛毯上想过那么一次。同样是被黑泥污染，自己日渐羸弱，另一个却焕发出被恶魂上身一样的活力。此世间最大的恶，倒也会袒护自己的随从。

“这样说来，我能猜你其实一直都知道我还没死吗？为什么不想见到我，又不搬走？”

“我有什么理由要走吗？”切嗣不知道他凭什么这么问，“我连你是不是还在冬木都不知道，也不在乎。只要你不来打扰我们。”

扳机又往后压了一点。绮礼朝脚下的地面看，像是有什么了然于心，他松脱盒子，眼也不抬地进门劈手敲中切嗣手腕，在枪无法挽回地下落的瞬间抓住冲过来的另一只拳头，枪和盒子一块掉在地上，没有发出声音，被长在那里的野草吸收了。

绮礼反手抓住剩下那只手，不管它被捏得咯咯作响，切嗣的双眼杀意凛然地睨着他。

“难道你……不舍得离开这个时刻提醒你，由于你的错误，造成了多大悲剧的地方？”

绮礼小声而不确定地说道，切嗣的脸色有所改变，绮礼知道自己说对了——他被肯定了。一扇对他关上的门，又被卫宫切嗣帮助他再次打开。

“将你困在这里的理由，是你需要一些惩罚的愧疚感吗？……我想你以前杀过这么多人，就算是有过愧疚感，也从没有时间停下来给自己一点惩罚吧。”

关注着切嗣的表情，绮礼把他的手稳稳地掰开，向后推，很快他就听见切嗣的肩膀也传出对抗这股力量的响声。

“看过关于那个的新闻报道吗？”

“住口。”

“没看过，一定听别人提起过。”厚重的躯壳底下激荡起隆隆的浪潮，绮礼继续把切嗣的手往后推，面前开始闪动起来的那对眼皮晕染着天空降下的夕阳，告诉他他所实施的行动是剧痛的，有效的。

是折磨的。

“死了很多人。几百个原本欢乐的家庭，就这样为你那不能实现的愿望殉道了。那就是你追求的拯救世界？那就是你所谓的和平吗？还有你在数十年内夺走的无数无辜的生命，他们在临死前的号哭，叫喊……你会在白天无端的时候，还有在晚上梦里的时候一直听见吗？”

人体最忍受不了痛觉的部位之一就有关节，卫宫切嗣半闭上了眼睛，不知道是肉体的疼痛，还是这些话对他的伤害，绮礼都感到百般愉悦。火烧云出现在西方，切嗣的脸忽然盖过足以将人溺毙的金黄色，绮礼不禁让了一下，再度张大眼睛，那原本就是纯正的痛苦被白昼将尽、耗光所有一切炸开的光芒照亮得非比一般的明媚，闪耀至深。绮礼脑海中闪过一条流过一次就会干枯的河，一只飞过一次就会坠落的鸟，一支射过一次就会折断的箭，稀世罕有，粉碎它的机会是他至高无上的天国里的救赎，错失便永远不再复返。

这光芒透彻他的空虚，绮礼错觉自己用肉眼看到了受难的基督的轮廓。虽然那不是，在绮礼心中，他已经开始颤抖，跪倒着赞美——啊，这就是美好寓意的一切了！现在还为时不晚，现在还不算半途而废，他必须追寻下去，到卫宫切嗣死的那一天，到他被自己拧出最后一滴，浇灌干渴之人的喉咙的泉水才能停止。

绮礼忍不住放开一只手，去触碰那片光芒，半途被打了下来。恢复半身自由的前魔术师杀手敏捷地挣脱开剩下的一边向后躲，脸上汗水密布，压抑地喘息。

“你……你到底想要做什么。”

绮礼盯了一会那张仿佛还带有荣光的脸，光熄灭时，也是他的眼里变回麻木之时。他不设防地蹲下捡起那个被遗忘的铁盒，拍掉上面的尘土，好好地放在了地面上。

“我在黑泥里挖了很久才找回来的，这颗子弹穿过了我的心脏，请你收下。这本来就是你的所有物。”绮礼对他说，倒退出卫宫家的门口。“祝你有个愉快的晚上……还有请你和令郎不要离开此地。我还会再来叨扰的。”

神父干脆的消失如同他从未来到过，切嗣在门口空荡了许久以后，才重新动作起来。他绕过地上那个盒子，把门关上，上锁。切嗣看到自己发颤的手因为心有余悸和肩膀的疼痛而无法复原，只能在前院里来回地踱步，尽快放松，不要让士郎待会看出他有什么异样。

切嗣不止一次地经过地上那个盒子。他不想把它拿起来，甚至是拿起来扔到墙的外面。

切嗣感受到了夜晚的寒冷，他抓紧衣服，想回到身后那间庇护所。

他就在大门之内，与安全和温暖只有几步之遥，却像再也不能靠近，不准再靠近那个提供他龟缩，当一个无所谓世界和平的常人所在的地方，失去了那个资格一般。

切嗣知道自己是有罪的，有什么罪。而他的罪却让一个根本不知道罪是什么，也不配知道的人提起，他不知道自己是愤怒，羞耻，还是恐慌。

走动中，这些之于他已经沉淀得如同向一池深水投出石子的波纹，随着他会感觉到阵痛的呼吸消散。

切嗣最后捡起他一发未开的枪，解除屋子的结界。


End file.
